


Splinter

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets a splinter and it hurts so Zayn helps him pull it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd more meaningless fluff...I hope you guys like meaningless fluff :)
> 
> They're really young here, like eight (I forget if I included that in the story or not)
> 
> Leave me a review!

When they were eight, Liam and Zayn were allowed to go to the park by themselves. It was a small park that could be seen easily from Zayn's house, where his mum would keep a close eye on them but they felt grown-up all the same. Sometimes they would push each other on the swing, sometimes Liam would show Zayn how fast he could go across the monkey bars, sometimes they would race down the slides, sometimes they would just run around and not touch the playground at all. 

The slides were always Zayn's favorite, because he didn't need any help to use them. He could race up and down the slides forever and it was even more fun because he could tell that Liam really liked it too. They had been best friends since their first ever day of school when Liam had seen Zayn sitting by himself and joined him, announcing that, "We're gonna be best friends, okay?" Zayn hadn't argued and the two did become closer than brothers.

"Race me!" Liam exclaimed, climbing up the wooden ladder. "Three times!" meaning that whoever slid down the slide three times the fastest was the winner. Zayn followed him closely, nearly jumping over the other boy at the end of the slide. He had made it up the ladder a second time and was about to slide down when he heard Liam's pained cry from below him.

"Ow!"

Zayn stopped immediately, and climbed back down to where Liam was sitting in the wood chips. 

"What's wrong, LiLi?" Zayn asked. Liam pointed to his hand.

"I got a splinter from the ladder," he whimpered. "It hurts, Zaynie." 

The older boy took Liam's injured hand in his and looked for the splinter. He found it when Liam pointed to exactly where it hurt.

"Want me to pull it out for you?" Liam nodded, trying not to cry, but Zayn could tell his friend was incredibly close to tears. Not that Zayn could blame him, obviously; splinters hurt! "Close your eyes and count to ten," he instructed, just like his mum did when he or his sister got splinters. She usually used tweezers, of course, but Zayn didn't have tweezers so he figured his fingernails would work.

"One...two...three..." Liam counted shakily and Zayn squeezed the bit of skin around the booboo with one hand and gripped the small piece of wood with the other. "Four...five... six..." Zayn tugged on the splinter and it slid out of Liam's hand more easily than the eight-year-old had expected. It wasn't in very deep, thankfully. "Seven...eight...nine..." Zayn tossed the splinter off to the side and released Liam's hand. "Ten."

Liam opened his eyes and smiled when Zayn pressed a kiss to the place where the splinter had been.

"Did you get it?" He asked hopefully. Zayn nodded.

"Yup, it's gone!" The older boy was feeling very proud of himself, especially when Liam wrapped him in a tight, grateful hug. 

"Thanks, Zaynie," he smiled widely and kissed his friend's cheek, which Zayn preceded to wipe off. "Wanna race?" Zayn nodded and took off again after his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Hope you liked it!


End file.
